<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is He Looking? by CheezLord12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029625">Is He Looking?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12'>CheezLord12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Perciver - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Takes place in PoA, Theyre sort of stupid about it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes Oliver, but Oliver could never like someone like him, someone so uptight and unpopular.</p><p>Oliver likes Percy, but Percy could never like someone like him, someone messy and so bad at school.</p><p>Or could he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is He Looking?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy Weasley collapsed on his bed after a long day, wincing as the pin of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Head Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> badge popped open and poked him in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy rolled over to look at the only other bed in the room. Oliver Wood was sprawled out, still wearing his robes, a book open on his chest. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Percy said immediately. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver waved him off. “S’fine. I’m supposed to be studying anyway.” He looked down at the book and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Percy said noncommittally, unpinning his badge and trying to ignore how </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oliver’s hair looked. “I’m, uh, going to take a shower.” He said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver nodded, picking up the quill and turning his attention back to the book. His brow furrowed almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Oliver could start chewing on his quill in that infuriatingly charming way that made Percy lose focus on everything else, Percy turned and left the dorm room once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, Oliver didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he did to Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Percy was out of the dorm, Oliver relaxed, tearing his attention from the book, though to be fair, he hadn’t really been reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep while studying, and Percy had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver had no doubt that Percy thought he was stupid, and was going to go to his smart Ravenclaw friends and they would all make fun of that Oliver Wood, who’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>fallen asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> while studying and–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver jumped as a knock rang out from the dorm door. He shifted off the bed and opened the door, surprised to find Lola in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola was one of the only two Gryffindor girls in his year, which brought them to a total of four. Oliver supposed that was what happened during wars. No time for children. At least they weren’t Hufflepuff, with only two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, hello.” She greeted. “Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Percy is? I need to ask him about this week's prefect schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver shook his head. “Sorry, Lola. He just went to take a shower. I can tell him you stopped by.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded dejectedly. “Alright, can you tell him that I need to be taken off tomorrow nights patrol? I’m taking Angelina on a surprise date. Six months!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face split into a huge grin. Oliver knew he should have been happy for her, but all he could manage was a halfhearted nod. “That’s cool– congratulations, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed and Oliver felt a small twinge of worry. “Oliver,” she started suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver tried to wave her off. “Oh, nothing. Just tired.” He rubbed his eyes and gave an exaggerated yawn. Unfortunately, Lola was perceptive, and he was a bad liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed into the dorm, looking  around as if the cause of Oliver’s despondent mood would be hiding behind one of the beds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced him to sit on the bed and sat in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. “What is it, Oliver?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the fact that he’d just woken up. Maybe it was the residual humiliating still running through his veins. Maybe it was the hard stare coming from Lolas unyielding black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the case, Oliver’s shoulders sagged and he sighed loudly. “I like someone… and I don’t think they like me back.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola raised an eyebrow, and Oliver could see her forcing down the corners of her lips to suppress a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” she reasoned. “Why do you think that they don’t like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver gave a small shrug. “I mean, they’re so smart and I’m so… not. And they’re, like, actually a proper grown up person and they know what they’re doing with their life and I’m just praying a scout will see me and that we’ll win the house cup and I don’t really have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan–“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver.” Lola interrupted his tirade, although he’d been far from finished. “Has this person actually said they don’t like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver wracked his brains. “Well, no, but–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola laughed. “Then you’re fine. In fact, I think–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could complete the sentence, the door to the dorm opened and in walked Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing nothing but a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart stop beating for a moment before it started back up again, a million times faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes went wide as he saw Lola. “Lola! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola grinned, her eyes darting between the frozen Oliver and the beet red Percy. “I need you to change the prefect schedule. I’m taking Angelina on a date tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver had no doubt that Percy would normally draw himself up and inform Lola that all changes to the schedule needed to be submitted at least a week in advance, but the situation was far from normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy simply ducked his head and stuttered out. “Oh, oh, alright. I’ll… I’ll do that, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola pushed herself into a standing position. “Lovely. Well, I have to be going. She made her way to the door and Percy stepped out of the way hastily. Lola hesitated at the door, glancing at Percy, then at Oliver. “Oliver,” she said. “That thing we were discussing… you should tell the person.” And with one last impish grin to Percy, she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy normally didn’t walk around in nothing but a towel, but he’d been in such a haste to get out of the dorm room and away from Oliver’s suffocating attractiveness that he’d forgotten a change of robes and been forced to arrive back at the dorm half-naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the days for Lola to be there… it just had to be this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy realized that neither he nor Oliver had moved since Lola had made her exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to keep his cool as he strode to his bed and pulled out some robes, hoping he wasn’t showing how fast his thoughts were moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Oliver watching? Should Percy check? What if he wasn’t? What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What if he was checking Percy out? Would he? Could he? No, he couldn’t be. But what if he was? Maybe if Percy just casually looked up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Oliver said, his voice oddly high. “What… I mean, ah, how was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy finally looked in Oliver’s direction, furrowing his brow. “Alright, I suppose.” He answered cautiously, finally slipping into his robes and starting to calm his racing heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. That’s good.” Oliver replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Percy didn’t know better, he’d think Oliver was acting shy. But that wouldn’t make any sense. Oliver Wood, captain of the Quidditch team, had no reason to be shy around </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy was just some bookworm with no friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So listen,” Oliver picked up the conversation again. “Percy, I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy focused his attention on fiddling with the sleeve of his robe. “Yes?” He asked, looking up at Oliver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver’s gaze darted around the room. “I… um. I…I need some help with the homework. The transfiguration homework. Would you mind… helping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt his heart drop a little, but he shoved the feeling away and nodded. “Alright. Which part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver glanced at the book and set his finger on a passage. “This one.” He said. Percy nodded once more and leaned over the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it looks like you’re having trouble with… switching spells? Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and realized he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to Oliver. Normally, he would have jolted away and tried to dispel the awkward moment, but he didn’t. He simply froze, his brown eyes meeting Oliver’s tar-black ones. Had they always been so dark? So… Oliver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could act on this, Oliver did. He leaned forward and captured Percy’s lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy froze, stunned, feeling all of the blood rush from his face at once. Was what Percy thought was happening actually happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Percy could even start to digest it, Oliver pulled away, hurt written all over his face from Percy’s reaction–or lack of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I–sorry.” He mumbled out. “I didn’t–I wasn’t–I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked on the verge of tears, fists clenching into the fabric of his robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Percy found his voice. “No.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked up, but quickly averted his gaze once again. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy clarified. “Don’t be sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he leaned forward and, cupping a hand around Oliver’s jaw, kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Percy, Oliver kissed back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>